LOVE IS VERB
by puddleofsad
Summary: [End][Remake] "Park Jimin ingin pembuktian cinta dari seorang Min Yoongi, kekasih nya. 'Karena jika itu memang akan membuatmu bahagia, aku akan melakukannya'- Yoongi. 'Tidak. Cukup aku dan Tuhan saja yang tahu,Oppa. Tak perlu semua orang tahu.' -Jimin. BTS Yoonmin, GS
1. Chapter 1

Love is verb [Remake from Autumn Once More by Meilia Kusumadewi; _Love is verb_ ]

Pair : Yoongi x Jimin [BTS]

Rate : T

Status : two-shoot

* * *

Mataku melirik gelisah arloji di pergelangan tangan kiri. Pukul 17.15. seharusnya aku sudah berangkat dari seperempat jam yang lalu. Kalau lalu lintas lancar, perjalanan ke restoran Thailand tujuanku butuh waktu sekitar setengah jam. Tapi saat ini hari Jumat dan hujan yang mengguyur Seoul sejak pukul setengah empat tadi baru reda, jadi yah, aku tidak terlalu berharap banyak. Tiba setengah jam lebih telat daripada waktu janji pukul 18.00 sudah bersyukur sekali.

"Pak, tidak ada jalan yang lain ya? Saya buru-buru," pintaku dengan nada sedikit lebih mendesak dibandingkan beberapa saat lalu. Kulirik _spidometer_ yang tidak kunjung beranjak dari angka empat puluh kilo meter per jam.

"Semua orang juga buru-buru, nona. Lagian, kalau sekarang, semua jalan pintas udah ketauan semua orang. Mau muter-muter gimana juga, dimana-mana pun tetap macet." Si sopir terkekeh menertawakan gaya bicaranya barusan yang sama sekali tidak lucu bagiku. Keresahanku sudah di ubun-ubun. Tapi aku diam saja dan bersandar ke jok sambil menarik napas dalam-dalam. Dia sudah menungguku dengan tidak sabar, pastinya. Aku tahu.

Tangan ku langsung gesit mengetik pesan.

 _Aku telat. Tadi susah mencari taksi. Tunggu aku. Maaf, Sayang._

Dua menit. Tiga menit. Aku menunggu balasan. Tak ada. Ya sudah. _Ping_. Tapi tiba-tiba terdengar nada pemberitahuan bila ada pesan masuk.

 _Ya_.

Singkat, padat, dan datar. Yah masih untung dibalas. Selama enam bulan pacaran dengan Yoongi, aku sudah nyaris mengenal sifatnya. Yah, nyaris. _He's open and mysteriously closed at the same time_. Suatu waktu dia akan lancar membuka diri padaku, menceritakan mimpi-mimpinya. Namun saat lain, pandangannya kerap menerawang. Seakan ada ribuan pikiran berkecamuk dalam benaknya. Namun jika kutanyakan, dia hanya tersenyum simpul dan mengatakan tak ada apa-apa. Yang jelas aku tau dia paling kesal dengan orang yang suka ngaret. Dan saat ini aku ngaret luar biasa. Duh.

Jemariku lalu menggeser layar dan menyentuh logo _Instagram_. Tampak deretan foto orang yang ku- _follow_ di sana. Aku hanya melihat sekilas foto-foto itu, yang dituju bagian _new following_ , mencari tahu foto-foto mana saja yang disukai oleh orang yang ku- _follow_. Dan terpampanglah deretan foto lain. Ada nama Yoongi di salah satunya: _.minyoongi_ , itu nama akunya. Hmm, _let's see_. Ada empat foto yang dia sukai. Dan keempatnya milik seorang milik perempuan bernama cute_hoon. Rata-rata pemandangan pegunungan dan laut. Satu foto mendapat komentar Yoongi, 'Bagus. Salam kenal. Terimakasih likes-nya ^^'

Jantungku langsung berdentum-dentum. Cepat-cepat aku ke galeri foto Yoongi. Dan memang benar. Si _.cute_hoon_ , yang menurutku sama sekali tidak cute itu, telah memencet logo hati di kurang-lebih belasan foto Yoongi. Belum lagi komentar-komentarnya. "Hai, fotonya bagus sekali.", "Wah aku ingin kesiniii~~", "Ihh, ini mirip kampung halamanku lho." Yoongi memang pintar memotret. Fotografi hanyalah hobi baginya, tapi menurutku kualitas foto-fotonya tidak kalah dengan fotografer profesional. Tidak heran perempuan ini keliatan tertarik sekali. Belum lagi avatar Yoongi yang berlatar air terjun. Di situ dia memang tampak tampan mengenakan kacamatanya sambil tertawa dibawah cahaya mentari pagi. Dan aku terbakar cemburu. Fans Yoongi di instagram mayoritas perempuan. Tapi yang bikin aku kesal, tadi pagi aku juga sudah mengunggah foto bunga camelia di kebun ibuku, dan sudah mendapat _likes_ sekitar seratus, tapi tidak satu pun _like_ dari Yoongi. Giliran foto orang disukai. Hah.

"Nona, sudah sampai." Mataku sontak mengerjap. Ternyata terlalu keasyikan memperhatikan foto-foto di _Instagram_ , aku tidak sadar taksi sudah tiba ditempat tujuan. Gelagapan, aku langsung mencari-cari uang di dompet, membayar taksi, dan bergegas keluar. Cahaya gemerlap lampu restoran langsung menyergap mataku. Sial, harusnya tadi aku bedakan dulu. Tidak ada waktu juga untuk ke toilet sekedar memoleskan lipstik. Ya sudahlah. Yoongi memang tak pernah suka aku berdandan. Dan dia pasti sudah kesal setengah mati menungguku. Gila aku telat hampi uda jam dari waktu janji.

Benar sajam begitu aku mendekat, matanya yang tajam itu langsung mengenaliku dari jauh dan menatapku tajam.

"Maaf ya, _Oppa_. Aku ..."

Sebelum aku sempat menyelesaikan kalimatku, Yoongi sudah langsung menyelaku. "Matamu kenapa? Kamu kurang tidur? Kenapa bawah matamu hitam seperti itu?" alisnya naik. Ternyata aku salah mengartikan ekspresinya. Dia khawatir dengan ku. Sejurus kemudian, tangannya mengelus pipiku begitu aku sudah duduk berhadapan dengannya. "Kerja keras ya?"

Senyumku terkulum. "Ini _eyeliner_ luntur. Aku belum sempat _touch up_ lagi."

"lagian, untuk apa sih pakai make up seperti itu segala? Aku suka kamu apa adanya," bibirnya mengerut memandangiku.

"Mataku kan sipit. Harus pakai _eyeliner_ biar terlihat lebar dan tajam, Oppa." Ujarku sambil tersenyum lebar memandangi ekspresi tidak suka Yoongi.

Dan kini mata tajam Yoongi menyipi diiringi senyumnya yang ikut melebar hingga menampilkan sederet gigi putih dan _gummy smile_ -nya. "Kan aku sudah bilang, nanti kalau kita sudah nikah, kau akan ku bawa ke dokter, operasi pelebaran mata. Biar tidak sipit lagi." Dan kiri cengirannya berubah jahil.

"Jahaat. Kamu itu harusnya menerima aku apa adanya. Aku saja menerima kau apa adanya. Dasar!" dengan jengkel sekaligus geli kucubit lengannya main-main.

"Ehh, aku terima kau apa adanya. Cuma agar makin cantik ya nanti di operasi plastik ya, sayangku. Hahaha." Kini gantian serbet makan yang kutepukkan ke arahnya. Untung saja tak lama kemudian, pelayan datang untuk mencatat pesanan kami.

Selagi menunggu makanan dan minumanku datang. Aku teringat foto-foto tadi di _instagram_. "Oppa, fotoku yang bunga kenapa tidak kau _like_? Kamu, giliran foto si Anna di- _like_. Belum lagi foto si Yoona, Dara, dan siapa lagi itu yang kerja di _site_ , yang doyan foto seksi itu. Hyorin! Terus barusan aku lihat ada lagi, siapa namanya, cute-ho-ah cutehoon! Dih, nama apa pula itu." Bibirku cemberut selagi menyebutkan satu persatu perempuan-perempuan teman Yoongi di jejaring sosial.

"Ya ampun. Dasar kepo!" Yoongi terbahak-bahak. "Kau, masih tetap. Selalu saja mencurigaiku. Aku _like_ foto yang bagus saja." Jari telunjuknya mencuil ujung hidungku dengan gemas, semetara maatanya berkilat tak percaya namun masih sambil tertawa.

"Hah? Jadi maksudmu fotoku tidak bagus? Fotoku keren-keren. Bahkan Myungsoo sang fotografer saja menyukai fotoku. Kamu, foto sawah tidak jelas saja disukain. Apasih bagusnya foto si hoon itu?"

"Jimin, Jimin. Sama sawah saja kau cemburu. Aku kan disini. Mereka Cuma menerima _like_ dariku. Lagian, itu hanya foto. Mereka teman biasa." Kini mata yang mengerling jail itu berubah tenang dan kalem. Dan tangannya yang tadi menggenggam erat tanganku melonggarkan pegangan sampai akhirnya terlepas, dan ia duduk bersandar ke belakang. _Building his walls, I guess. As usual_. Aku tau Yoongi paling tidak suka kalau aku merepeti hal-hal yang bagi dirinya sepele. Tapi sebenernya tidak bagiku. Ini bukan sekedar masalah foto-foto itu, ini tentang hal yang lebih penting. Aku hanya ingin Yoongi menunjukkan kepeduliannya padaku di depa publik. Sesederhana itu.

"Udahlah, kita ke sini kan mau makan malam, bukannya mau membahas _instagram_. Kalau kau tak suka, nanti aku hapus akunku." Suara Yoongi kini berubah kesal ketika aku tidak menanggapi.

"Loh, gitu aja ngambek, oppa?" bujukku sambil meraih kembali tangan Yoongi. _Kenapa posisinya jadi berubah begini?_ "Iya, aku tidak akan membahasnya lagi. Kita bahas yang lain saja. Jadi bagaimana proyek listrik itu? Eh, kamu minum apa? Aku coba ya?" Dan karena kuputuskan menyudahi topik it, mesti dengan agak tidak rela, malam itu pun berlalu dengan damai.

Seminggu kemudian...

"Yeaaay, selamat ya, Jim. Tidak sia-sia hasil kerja keras mu selama ini. _You deserve it, girl. So, treat's on you,right?_ " seisi kantor tertawa mendengar usulan Taehyung. Desain ilustrasiku untuk salah satu produk baru saja memenangkan penghargaan bergengsi internasional. Dan sudah menjadi kebiasaan tak tertulis di kantor, siapa saja yang baru mendapat rezeki wajib mentraktik yang lain. Aku pun tak luput dari sasaran.

Aku terkekeh sambil bangkit dari kursi, hendak menuju ruang kerjaku. " _Absolutely. But don't take things for granted, okay, guys? There's a long list on my sleeves_ ," sahutku sambil mengerling.

"Tenang saja, Jim. Kita nggak minta yang mahal-mahal. Yah paling Bulgogi atau Jajangmyeon ah atau chiken. Yang tidak jauh dari kantor," celetuk Hoseok diikuti anggukan yang lain.

"Haha, _whatever you say, say_. Pokoknya setelah beres kabari aku. Nanti panggil aku diruangan. Aku mau menelpon dulu."

"Ciyeee, mau kasih kabar ke uri _oppa_ yaaa." Tehyung berkata usil sambil pura-pura mengintip ke balik bahuku diikuti siulan yang lain.

Aku hanya tersenyum sambil mengedipkan mata, kemudian menutup pintu di belakangku. Jemariku langsung menyalakan _iPhone_ -ku yang dalam sekejap memunculkan foto Yoongi sedang tertawa di taman, menampilkan _siluet_ -nya dari samping. _Gosh, I love him so much_. Kusentuh layar mencari bagian _favourites_ , selain beberapa nama anggota keluarga, nama Yoongi juga kutaruh di sana. Sedetik kemudian, terdengar nada sambung. Aku menunggu sejenak. Aku tahu Yoongi tidak memperbolehkanku menelpon dia pada saat jam kerja, tapi ini kabar penting, dan dia pasti gembira mendengarnya. Selagi menunggu, tiba-tiba nadanya terputus. Lho? Kutengok HP. Sinyalnya baik-baik saja. Kucoba lagi menelpon Yoongi. Beberapa saat kemudian kembali terputus. Ihh, Yoongi opaa! Selagi bersungut-sungut kesal, tiba-tiba gantian Yoongi yang balik menelponku.

"Hallo, Oppa? Aku..." Belum sempat kuselesaikan kalimat, Yoongi sudah langsung memotong.

"Ada apa sih? Kan aku sudah bilang padamu kalau tidak penting sekali tidak usah menelpon ku saat jam kerja. Tadi aku sedang rapat dengan bosku." Nada suara Yoongi terdengar keras, aku sampai harus sedikit menjauhkan telepon dari telinga. Dalam sekejap antuasiasmeku untuk berbagi kabar bahagia itu langsung pupus gara-gara mendengar suara jengkel Yoongi.

"Tidak jadi. Tidak ada apa-apa. Bukan masalah penting. Sana kau kerja lagi. Maaf mengganggu." Dan telepon langsung kumatikan. Kutunggu beberapa saat, berharap Yoongi akan menelpon lagi. Tapi yang terdengar hanya hening yang menggantung. Dongkol sekali rasanya. _Geesh. And while everyone's cheering up on me, he's practically shouting at my ears_. Oke, mungkin aku agak tidak adil. Yoongi belum tahu tentang penghargaan yang kuterima. _But that doesn't mean he can treat me like that. After all, I am his girlfriend._ Ya,ya aku tahu dia tadi sedang rapat, tapi kan tidak setiap saat setiap hari aku menelpon dia pada jam-jam ini. Huh. Kesal, aku memutuskan menulis _twitt_ di _Twitter_. Kalau Yoongi tidak bisa membuatku ceria, masih ada orang lain yang bisa melakukannya.

 **[TBC]**

* * *

Remaaaake agaaaain and yoonmin agaaaaaaaaaaain !

huhuhu saya tau saya masih punya ff remake yang belum selesai, tapi setiap baca novel baru atau cari novel pasti kebayang 'ah cocok nih buat couplex' 'ah ceritanya asiqeuuu buat di remake'

beri sayaaa semangaaat

btw love latte sebentar lagi tamat, mau masuk climax cerita. beri dukungan dengan review pleaseeeeeeee !

kalau ada yang perlu di tanyakan atau mau request pair siapa atau cerita yang menarik untuk diupdate bisa pm sayaa.

THX AND LOVE


	2. Chapter 2

Love is verb [Remake from Autumn Once More by Meilia Kusumadewi; _Love is verb_ ]

Pair : Yoongi x Jimin [BTS]

Rate : T

Status : two-shoot

* * *

 _[BGM : STAY - BLACKPINK]_

* * *

Pukul setengah enam sore. Tak terhitung banyaknya _retwitt_ yang kudapat dari statusku di _Twitter_ atas penghargaan yang baru kudapat itu. Belum lagi komentar teman-teman dari rekanan kerja yang ramai mengisi. Semuanya mengucapkan selamat. Semua kecuali satu orang yang sebenarnya kunanti-nanti. Yoongi. Aku dan dia memang berteman di _Twitter_ , tapi itu pun baru setelah beberapa bulan kami perpacaran. Alasan Yoongi waktu itu tak kunjung menerima ajakan pertemananku di _Twitter_ pada masa awal-awal kami pacaran adalah karena aku cemburuan. Ih! Siapa yang cemburuan? Aku kan hanya ingin tahu.

Ku telurusi _newsfeed_ di _timeline_ _Twitter_ -ku. Beberapa status teman-teman ku bergantian memenuhi layar _iPhone_ -ku sebelum akhirnya mataku tertumbuk dengan artikel yang diunggah Yoongi di statusnya. Lagi-lagi artikel tentang pekerjaannya. Tampak ramai celotehan teman-temannya di bawah artikel tersebut. Di _Twitter_ , _follower_ Yoongi mencapai dua ribuan, sementara aku hanya enam ratusan. Ternyata _Twitt_ ini dia unggah dua jam setelah statusku. Berarti harusnya dia juga melihat statusku. Terus kenapa belum ada tanggapan dari Yoongi? Oke, kalau sekedar status ringan aku tidak keberatan. Tapi ini aku dapat penghargaan. Dan tidak ada kometar apapun dari dia? Kekesalan tadi siang ternyata masih ada, dan sore ini semakin meletup-letup. Apa dia sudah tidak peduli padaku? Apa dia sudah bosan padaku? Tuhan, kenapa dia bersikap seperti itu padaku? Aku hanya ingin diperhatikan.

Terdengar suara ketukan di puntu ruang kerjaku. "Masuk." Ternyata yang masuk Yoongi. Wajahnya tampak letih luar biasa, namun seulas senyum tersungging di bibirnya.

"Ada yang hari ini juara kelas ya?" Dia mendekat, hendak mengacak-acak rambutku seperti biasanya kalau sedang bercanda. Tapi suasana hatiku sedang tidak ingin bercanda, apalagi berbaik-baik ria. Jadi aku pura-pura tidak sadar dengan gerakannya dan berbalik, melangkah menghampiri jendela, pura-pura melihat cuaca di luar.

"Kok tumben mampir ke kantor? Biasanya juga tidak." Kataku ketus, alih-alih menjawab pertanyaannya. Yoongi, sepertinya sadar aku masih marah, menghela napas, dan kemudian mendekat. Tapi dia tetap berdiri dibelakangku. Jarak kami tidak begitu jauh, tapi bisa kurasakan keraguan menguasainya untuk langsung memelukku seperti biasanya kalau aku merajuk. Napasnya kembali mendesah. Seakan-akan habis membawa beban berat.

"Kamu masih marah soal tadi ya? Maafkan aku, Jim. Tadi aku di tengah rapat penting, sementara teleponmu terus berdering. Mana aku lupa mematikan HP, padahal saat itu ada orang-orang penting yang hadir. Kamu kan tahu aku sedang berusaha menggolkan proyek ku. Rapat ini penting bagiku..."

"Tapi kabar yang mau aku sampaikan tadi juga penting. Mana aku tahu kamu sedang rapat. Kamu..." Aku sontak berbalik menghadapnya sambil mendelik marah.

"Kan aku sudah bilang, jam kerja sebisa mungkin jangan saling menelepon, kecuali mendesak. Kita kan sama-sama sibuk. Kecuali, kecuali berita genting. Barulah tidak apa-apa..."ujar Yoongi tak kalah sengit.

"Jadi maksudmu, kabar aku dapat penghargaan itu masalah sepele? Tidak penting _? I see. Yeah... I know, I'm just drawing things, and compared to you, you and your energy conservation projects, mine's just a piece of cake, right?_ Bukan sesuatu yang berharga. Bukan tindakan menyelamatkan dunia sampai kamu sempat menulis status dan tidak mau repot-repot untuk sekedar me- _retwitt_ statusku. Me- _retwitt_ saja kau tidak, boro-boro komentar." Suaraku semakin melengking, dan kini air mataku sudah merebak.

"Hey, hey. Kenapa jadi histeris seperti itu? Apa segitu pentingnya kalau aku komentar di _Twitter_ -mu? Kan aku juga datang ke sini untuk mengucapkan selamat langsung. Sama saja, kan? Apa perlu seisi dunia tahu komentarku?" Kini tangan Yoongi mengguncang lenganku, sementara air mataku deras mengalir.

"Perlu! Bagiku itu perlu! Bagiku itu berarti kamu peduli dan perhatian padaku. Dan kamu tidak ragu-ragu untuk menunjukan hal itu sama dunia. Menunjukan bahwa kamu memang pacarku. Dan kita saling mendukung. Aku sudah muak. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Kamu tidak pernah perhatian dengan ku. Setiap statusmu di jejaring sosial mana saja selalu ku komentari. Semua fotomu aku _like_. Sementara aku? Mungkin cuma setahun sekali kamu komentar di _Twitter_ -ku. Di _Instagram_ kamu lebih milih perempuan itu daripada aku."

Aku terus menyerocos tanpa henti, sepenuhnya aku menyadari rahang Yoongi mengertak jengkel menahan marah. " _Yeah, yeah. I know I sound childish._ Tapi perhatian-perhatian kecil seperti itulah yang menunjukan kalau kau memang benar sayang dengan ku. Perhatian dengan ku. Peduli dengan aktivitasku. Peduli dengan ku!" Kata-kata terakhir itu tersembur begitu keras sampai tanpa sadar tanganku mengibas kerai hingga membentur rangka jendela. Entah ini PMS atau apa, yang jelas saat ini aku marah luar biasa.

Yoongi mengerjap. Tak sepatah kata pun meluncur dari mulutnya. Selama beberapa saat hanya hening yang bergema di ruangan. Senyap. Sesaat kemudian, Yoongi menaruk gagang kacamatanya dari batang hidung, lalu melepasnya. Tangannya yang satu memijit perlahan lekuk di antara kedua mata, sementara kelopaknya terpejam rapat. Kulihat rahangnya mengertak lagi. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Hatiku sakit sekali. _Eyeliner_ dan _maskara_ ku pasti sekarang sudah berlepotan, tapi aku tidak peduli. Tubuhku masih gemetar setelah berteriak-teriak penuh emosi.

Beberapa saat kami hanya berdiam diri. Namun sejenak kemudian, giliran Yoongi yang berkata. "Terus mau mu apa ?"

Karena emosi masih merasukiku, tanpa pikir panjang aku menjawab lantang. "Aku mau kita putus! Aku sudah tidak tahan diperlakukan begini. Kalau untuk masalah seperti ini saja kita tidak sepemikiran, aku tidak bisa membayangkan untuk masalah yang lebih besar. Bagiku ini penting. Perhatian kepada pasangan itu penting. _And I deserve more than this_." Sesungguhnya mataku berkaca-kaca , tapi setengah mati aku berusaha mencegahnya tumpah lagi. Sakit hati dan kekesalanku sudah terakumulasi terlalu lama, rasanya putus keputusan yang tepat.

Jeda sejenak, lalu Yoongi berkata, " _Fine. If that's what makes you happy, what can I say_? Aku tidak bisa memaksamu tetap bersamaku. Aku tidak mau memenjarakan perasaanmu. _You're right. You deserve better than this_. Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa memahamimu. Maaf aku tidak bisa buat kamu bahagia..." sejujurnya aku luar biasa syok mendengar kata-kata persetujuan itu meluncur dari bibir Yoongi. Aku tidakmengira semudah itu dia melepaskanku. Ingin sekali aku meralat ucapanku barusan dan berkata _, jangan pergi, Sayang. Aku masih mencintai mu. Maafkan ucapanku tadi._ Please. Tapi gengsi ku terlalu tinggi. Aku bergeming, tak mengatakan apa-apa. Yoongi menghela napas untuk yang terakhir kali sambil menatapku. Kemudian berbalik tanpa menengok lagi, membuka pintu, lalu menutupnya. Sekejap aku sempat berharap dia akan membuka pintu kembali, kemudian berkata, _I'm just kidding! Gotcha!_ Tapi yang ada hanya hening.

* * *

 _Tiga minggu berselang..._

Cahaya siang menerpa terik di luar. Aku dan Seokjin duduk di salah satu kursi yang menghadap jendela di Union. Kami memang janjian makan siang di sini hari ini. Aku yang meminta kami bertemu. Amarahku waktu itu, saat putus dengan Yoongi, kini sudah berubah dengan penyesalan. Mungkin aku terlalu gegabah mengucapkan kata itu. Karena sudah berminggu-minggu berlalu, tapi aku masih belum bisa melupakan Yoongi.

Pepatah berkata, _kita tidak pernah mensyukuri apa yang kita miliki hingga akhirnya apa atau siapa yang kita sayangi pergi meninggalkan kita_. Begitulah yang kurasakan saat ini. Sesal luar biasa. Menyesal karena keburu emosional saat itu. Seharusnya aku menunggu hingga emosi ku redam dulu sebelum mengucapkan kata putus. Kini aku bisa melihat permasalahan dengan lebih objektif, dan kusadari aku sudah bersikap egois. Kekanakan, bahkan. Kami memang pasangan yang sibuk, Yoongi bahkan jauh lebih sibuk daripada diriku. Sebenarnya masalah itu bisa dibicarakan baik-baik. Seandainya saja.

Dan sekarang, Seokjin kembali menegaskan hal itu.

"Kamu itu memang kekanakan ya. Masa Cuma gara-gara tidak memberi komentar distatus mu, terus kau putuskan dia ? duh, sayang tau. Kalian itu serasi sekali."

Aku mengangguk acuh tak acuh mesti sebenarnya tertohok mendengar ucapannya. "Aku capek berusaha sendirian, Jin. Aku beri dia perhatian terus apa balasan dari dia ? Komen di _Twitter_ saja setahun sekali. Padahal kemarin aku baru dapat penghargaan. Penghargaan, Jin. And _he doesn't even care to give me a simple like._ Coba kalau punya orang lain. Pasti dikomentari macam-macam. Belum lagi di _instagram_. Aku kan pacarnya, kenapa orang lain lebih diperhatikan," ujarku kesal.

"Hahahahaha... Jimin...Jimin, masa cuma gara-gara dia jarang kasih komentar di jejaring sosial, terus kau marah dengan dia ?"

"Eh, tidak Cuma itu. Kalau ditelepon juga kadang susah. Ketemuan juga belakangan jarang," ujarku membela diri.

"Jim, ya iyalah ditelepon susah. Kamu kan nelepon dia pas jam kerja. Kan kau bilang sendiri posisi Yoongi sekarang di perusahaan itu lumayan. Masa dia mau main-main di sana? Teleponan dengan mu sesuka hati, tidak kenal waktu?"

"Oke deh kalau tidak bisa diganggu saat jam kerja. Terus bagaimana dengan akhir pekan ? bahkan saat akhir pekan dia pakai buat kerjaan. Lalu, kapan waktu ku dengan dia pacaran?" Kini dudukku menjadi tegak. Kekesalan yang dulu kembali muncul.

"Kau perhatikan deh. Kan baru belakangan ini dia sibuk seperti itu, Jim. Dulu-dulu kan kalian juga suka jalan bareng. Eh, lagian cowok itu beda dengan cewek, Jim. Dia itu bukannya tidak perhatian denganmu. Buktinya malamnya dia nyamperin buat jemput kamu, kan? Jimin, cowok itu memang tidak mudah berkata-kata. Tidak mudah menyampaikan perasaanya. _They show you ther love, we say it out loud_ ," kata Seokjin sambil menyeruput jusnya.

"Maksudmu ?" Alisku mengeryit bingung.

"Coba kau ingat lagi. Kau sendiri kan pernah bilang, Yoongi memang pernah minta ke kamu supaya foto kalian berdua jangan diunggah ke _Twitter_. Mungkin memang dia risih dengan hal-hal seperti itu. Semua orang kan berbeda-beda, Jim. Dan dia bukannya tidak perhatian dengan mu, cuma dia menunjukannya lewat perbuatan. Kan kamu pernah cerita waktu kalian jalan bareng ke Busan, terus kamu lupa bawa cemilan, terus Yoongi udah nyiapin biskuit buat bekal kamu, karena dia tahu kamu sakit _magh_. Belum lagi saat kamu dikejar _deadline_ padahal hari itu ulang tahun mu, dia bawa makanan favorit mu, bahkan mijitin kaku mu pas betis mu kram. Kau ingat tidak semua itu?"

Dan aku terhenyak. Ya Tuhan. Aku betul-betul mengabaikan semua itu. Selama ini Yoongi sudah perhatian padaku, hanya saja dengan cara lain. Dengan caranya sendiri. Dan aku terlalu bodoh dan buta untuk menyadari hal itu. Terlalu dibutakan kecemburuan dan keegoisanku sendiri yang haus perhatian cowok itu, tanpa menyadari bahwa perhatianku sendiri pada Yoongi hanya ucapan belaka. Smentara Yoongi, dia tulus memperdulikanku. Dia tahu apa yang aku suka dan berusaha memenuhi semuanya, tanpa perlu banyak mengumbar kata. Langsung dijalani, tanpa banyak kata.

" _Hey, honey, just like John Mayer said, love is a verb. And that's how it is with men. Trush me, I know it. They show it you. And guess what_ , hei... Kau mau kemana, Jim?" Seruan Seokjin tak kuhiraukan. Aku sudah bangkit dari kursiku, bergegas keluar dari kafe, menuruni tangga _mall_ , dan mengejar taksi yang melintas.

"Taksi!" Tanganku melambai, dan sebuah taksi putih melambat kemudian berhenti di hadapanku. Begitu sudah duduk di dalam, aku berkata. "Tolong antar saya ke Apartemen daerah Hongdae. Yang cepat ya, saya buru-buru." Saat ini, aku hanya ingin bertemu Yoongi. Dan meminta maaf. Jika memang masih sempat.

* * *

 _Kring.. kring_

Sudah lebih dari lima menit aku memencet bel, tapi tidak ada jawaban. Pintu apartemen Yoongi tetap bergeming. Kucoba menelepon dia, tapi malah _mailbox_.

 _Di mana kamu, Oppa?_

Setelah hampir setengah jam menunggu tanpa hasil, dengan lunglai aku akhirnya beranjak pergi. Mungkin aku sudah terlambat. Mungkin ini balasan untukku karena bersikap egois. Saat _lift_ turun menyusuri tiap lantai bangunan, seperti _earworm_ , tiba-tiba sebait lirik lagu John Mayer melintas di benakku _, When you show me love, I don't need your word. Yeah love ain't a thing. Love is a verb._ Dan air mataku perlahan mengalir. Penyesalan memang selalu datang belakangan. Ya Tuhan aku tidak pandai bersyukur. Cuacanya memang pas dengan suasana hatiku sekarang. Dan aku terus berjalan.

"Jimin.. Jimin!"

Yoongi! Suara Yoongi langsung menyentakku dari lamunan. Aku sontak berbalik dan langsung berhadapan dengan sepasang mata tajam yang memandangku dengan mengernyit. "Kau sedang apa disini? Barusan kamu dari atas? Aku tadi ke minimarket sebentar, telur dan susu di kulkas sudah habis. Hei, matamu kenapa? Kamu habis menangis ?" Dan sebelum aku tahu apa yang terjadi, Yoongi sudah menarikku ke pelukan dan mendekapku erat. "Mencari ku ya, sayang? Rindu dengan ku? Sama. Aku juga, rindu sekali dengan mu." Dan aku sempat diam, kaget dengan gerakannya barusan. Tapi hanya sedetik aku diam, detik berikutnya aku balas memeluk Yoongi erat.

"Maafkan aku, _Oppa_. Aku..."

"Sudah, sudah. Tidak usah diungkit lagi. Aku yang salah kok. Kurang perhatian dengan mu ya? Maaf ya. Kemarin memang beneran sibuk. Proyekku sudah diambang _finish_ jadi aku harus berkonsetrasi penuh." Lalu hening, sementara kami terus berpelukan, menuntaskan rindu, membiarkan relung-relung yang sempat kosong kembali terisi.

Sesaat kemudian, Yoongi berkata, "Apakah akan membuatmu senang ketika seisi dunia tahu aku begitu perhatian dan romantis padamu?" Dia mendorongku sedikit, kemudian menatapku lekat-lekat. "Karena jika itu memang akan membuatmu bahagia, aku akan melakukannya."

Ditanya begitu, senyumku terkulum danaku menjawab. "Tidak. Cukup aku dan Tuhan saja yang tahu, Oppa. Tak perlu semua orang tahu."

Benar, tak perlu cintanya diumbar, dipamerkan di ruang publik, dan diketahui seluruh dunia. Cukup aku saja yang tahu. Aku saja sudah cukup.

* * *

 _More than words. Is all you have to do to make it real. Then you wouldn't have to say, that you love me. Cause I'd already know. -Extreme_

* * *

Haaaaiiii~~ I'm back again !

saya ingat banyak ff yang belum selesai, tapi apadaya anak semester akhir ini tertahan dengan tugas-tugas dan sebenarnya saya sedang UTS tapi ada jeda satu hari, akhirnya saya melanjutkan ff ini.

Dimohon untuk selalu rnr yaa, ff saya memang sedikit yang me- _review_ tapi saya akan berusaha untuk menyelesaikannya (walaupun lama, hehe)

adakah yang mau berteman dengan saya di rl ? hehehehehe

Sekali lagi, terimakasih sudah membaca dan dimohon untuk me-review

Luv u


End file.
